War
by Razzberryfig
Summary: Five years later and the war that the nation feared to come has taken over. Deidara can't stand a war without his art to be included, but how can he do that when the soil isn't right? How can he stop a war without being the hero too. i need to redit chaps
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm starting up this story now i just need to EDIT ALOT.

* * *

War had struck the shinobi nations. No one was alliences with each other anymore. Even if you though you had an ally you could never trust them. The Akatsuki died once thier true leader Madara had been killed in battle. Five whole years of pain, death, and insanity had torn each of the villages apart slowly, leaving them poor, hungry, and unhealthy. Even some of Konoha's own ninja had decided to turn on their village and leave to work on thier own, like so many of the other had also decided. There what seems to be no hope, the once vast and bueatiful land could now cause even the worst criminal to cringe.

Konoha, however, was the healthiest out of the surviving villages, they still held thier ninja pride as most as they even if evey country seem to be aiming for them.Suna had also lost thier forever lasting pact with Konoha once thier leader fell.

Deidara sat comfortably underneath a canopy of trees resting yet eagerly waiting for some action. No longer wearing his Akatsuki robes or even his headband, but in stead rags and the only thing holding his pants up was the belt for the clay holders. He was in currently in the land of Cloud, eyeing the poor men fighting over stale bread, shinobi men. He found it sad that such a great land had reduce to fighting over stale bread. And everytime he wander the lands he would cringe at the sight of each village. The war had aggravated him so and he was waiting for an end.

The ground was poisoned and dry making it almost impossible for any clay making time to take place. The sky was always dreary and foggy making it hard to fly. And just about everywhere he went some crazy bastard would come up and try to take something of his. Life was wonderful.

Deidara always thought that it might be a good idea to form his own group, though he wasn't much of a leader. But, to start off he needed any ally of his own, but who would want to be his ally? Well Hidan was still alive burried in the dirt of the Nara forest. And he hear rumors about a man that sounded a lot like Tobi taking refuge somewhere near or in the Land Hidden in the Waves. That was a start, but he needed a bigger allience, like a village. Unfortuantly no village would help him. He pondered for a couple moments... He then thought the only way he was going to get his clay back was if he lied to a Shinobi village, get thier alliance and set his foot down, but first he thought he should go get Hidan and why not start with thier Kage first? Even though she was one hell of a bitch, she was good at her job. Hidan could help with the lying part, like if she throughs a punch or something he can just put Hidan in the way and he won't feel a thing, he is immortal.

With his growing plan held with him, Deidara headed off to fetch Hidan, he was the person he along most with in the organization anyways, he was still a pain to to be around with although constant talk about religion like 'Bla bla bla fuck you bla bla Kakuzu's an asshole bla bla blood bla bla bla Jashin is my savior bla bla your a bunch of stupid athiosts, piss off bla' or something really close where a sentence is formed. Deidara had no idea how this plan came about then he remembered...bordome.

The blonde haired man stretched his muscles from sitting to long took one last look at the men fighting for food and started off with a walk. He then stop almost right after he started to walk to try and remember if the Hokage was even alive, but then he figured yes. She was to strong to be pulled down yet.

Deidara continued walking, the silence was too akward for him so he began whistling a chipper tune to keep him self company. It was a long way to Konoha, ND hIDAN. He wondered if he could get that Kyuubi brat, and his little pink-haired comrade that killed Sasori no Danna to come with. As much as he hated them, he would defiantly have to admit that they were strong.

* * *

There, that will be the over sized summary for not sure but probably over sized story, for me it will be at least. BUT! don't get excited about a soon update becuase I HAVE to finish my first story okay? OKAY! Until the other one is done, LaTEr.

FOR ANYONE WHO HAS ALREADY READ THE UNEDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER THREE THE PART THAT WAS CUT OFF WILL BE IN CHAPTER FOUR.

LiLLy!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so im finally starting this story up im reediting this chapter and completely redueing the next chapter it was pretty fucking scary. ALRIGHT?

* * *

Deidara walked his way around the forest. Trying to remember the surroundings of Konoha, the last time he was there was at least eleven years ago when he vame for the chunnin exams.

Bored with walking he began hoping from tree to tree to get his heart-rate going a little. It was the only thing giving him that extra determanation to get to Konoha. Deidara began going faster, and faster until his scope spotted something in the distance. He tweaked it a little to get a better view.

"This looks fun, un," His scope focused down on five people, four men and one girl. It also looked to him that the four of them were teaming up on the girl. When his scope finally got a clear profile of their faces he cringed. That girl was way too familiar.

"You've got to be kidding me that little bitch that killed Sasori is still alive..?," The men began to circle the girl and attack her, leaving her with no hope of winning.

"Don't think she'll mind if I butt in though, yeah," Deidara jumped from the tree he was pearched on and climbed onto another one that gave a full view of the fight.

"Yep, defiantly the Kyuubi's teammate, yeah," He sat comfortably on the tree and watched the fight.

They threw bruise worthy punches at each other that gave loud painful sounds. Deidara shifted uncomfortably in his spot. There was something that made this fight wrong. He couldn't't hear what they were saying, but the way the guys were tackling her just looked wrong. One of the men was pushed back onto the tree he was on. He decided to make a move.

He moved swiftly to the clearing of the fight and took his stance.

"So what's going on here..? Deidara asked casually.

"Hey get lost! This one's ours!" The man had the girl in a tight grip. Deidara folded his arms. He was a criminal but he wasn't so fucked up to do something so disgusting to someone.

"Exactly what do you want from her anyways, un?" Deidara glared inwardly.

"Get the hell out of here before we hurt you to blondie!" He shouted back at Deidara. Deidara though only grinned because he already knew that they wouldn't have a chance against him.

"Calm down I only asked a question, what were you trying to do anyways...?" Deidara question.

"Mind Your Own Buissness!" Another man spat.

Deidara cringed again, "Your filthy, un!" He sneered at the men and began to walk away. He couldn't have cared less for the girl anyways. But the pink haired girl however couldn't even remeber who he was at the moment and was desperate for help.

"Wait...! Please help me!" She pleaded Deidara for his mercy.

"Keep your mouth shut girly!" One of the men struck her face.

Deidara turned around with an astonish look on his face. "Me? Help you? After you killed my partner?" Honestly he wasn't consered for revenge on his partners behalf but he didn't want get involed with pink hair girl.

"Please! I can't die yet not like this please!" She trusted herself out of the man's grip and tugged on his shirt. "Your pathetic! How did someone like you defeat Sasori!"

"I don't know what you have against me! I don't even know who you are!"

Deidara snarled. "Liar"

The girl began shaking him violently until he would give up. "They're going to hurt me if you leave! I don't want this be my last moment of my life yet! My friends still need me!"

"Fine! I'll get you out of this mess, you'll regret it later though...of all people and you want me to help, you must really not remeber who I am, un.."

All five men rushed towards Deidara. He pushed the girl out of the way and she tumbled over hitting the ground hard. As the men charged up to him he took a kunia out of his pocket and held in his hand. They made a quick surrounding formation around Deidara and sprung onto him at the same time. He swiftly took out another kunia and jabbed both into man infront of him. He swirled around to meet three others and took out more kunia and shot all of them towards thee three. Deidara turned back around to the last man standing.

"D-don't kill me!" He pleaded but Deidara had no mercy for the man. He cornered the man between two trees and jabbed his remaining kunia into his chest.

"Okay what's your name girl?" He asked the girl harshly.

"Sakura.." she barely could say.

"I need you to take me to your village Sakura, un."

"Why...?" Sakura asked him.

"None of your buisness girl, hn," Deidara hauled her over his shoulder, Sakura cringed at the pain and was knocked out out.

"How weak, hn," He looked into the cloudy sky, droplets of water lightly began to fall. "I would at least think she would remember my art, un."

"But like most shinobi of leaf, they care too much about their comrades and less about their missions or purpose, yeah."

He sighed and began to walk away from the bodies that laid lifelessly behind him.

About an hour later the rain had turned from light and comfortable to heavy and unbereable. The ground was slushy and making it hard for Deidara to walk on. Through the rest of the day he was unable to find himself a warm shelter and the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Deidara grumbled and found himself a tree to stand under that was about as best of shelter he could get at the moment. He was cold and shivering, it almost never rained like this in Konoha. This was the kind of rain you would get in Ame.

"Shino, d-do you think we'll find Sakura?" A girl's voiced asked.

"I'm sure we will, I have my bugs looking all around for her Hinata," The other replied sternly.

"I-I miss Kiba...and I don't...want to loose a-another good friend," Her voice as innocent as ever, Hinata brought her knees to her chest, Shino was just as sadden by the recent loss as she was.

"..."

Deidara decided to keep going and became to conrinue his journey for real shelter. Just his luck right around the corner from his previous he found a cave. He entered the cave quietly, it was warm meaning there were others in the cave. He propt himself against the cave wall and set Sakura down. He quietly enter farther into the cave skimming the walls trying not to make a sound.

Shino's head perked up and he eyed the cave's entrance. "There's someone here," He whispered to Hinata. She and him quietly stood up and took thier guards.

Deidara tensed as hear the voice of a male. "Come out, whoever you are," Deidara growled. Did he really think that was going to make him come out? He looked at his feet and saw tiny bugs traveling up his legs.

"Could of told me you were forcing me out, un," Deidara grumbled menacingly. The bugs crawled up and over Deidara, finally he jumped out of his hiding place.

"Ah! Get the off!" He fell to the ground the bugs slithered back to Shino.

"Sakura!" Deidara looked over at the two girls.

"Hey! You! What's your name and what were you doing with that girl?" Shino asked demandingly.

Deidara tighten his jaw, "She was goner if I hadn't save her, un!"

Shino furrowed his eyebrows, when he looked back up he saw Deidara leaving the cave.

"No w-wait come back!" Hinata chased after Deidara.

"Hinata!" Shino looked down at Sakura and decided it was best to get her healthy and clean.

The rain poured down on Hinata's head. She activated her Byakudan to find the man. There in a distance she found him, Hinata took a left and ran after him. Deidara walked slowly through the woods, his teeth were chattering, and he was freezing.

"Wait up!" Deidara heard the voice easily and turned around. He saw the girl jumped in front of him and before she even spoke he pushed her in the direction from where she came from and said, "Sure! I'd love a place for warmth, yeah."

Back in the Shino was making food for Sakura who had woken up. Hinata and Deidara came in soaking wet, Shino got a blanket for Hinata, but left Deidara in a corner by the large fire they were all huddled in.

They all sat in an awkward silence, each of them taking quick glances at Deidara as if they had seen him before. As for him he was just minding his own business, combing his hair with his hand, picking dirt out of his nails, yawning, stretching, and trying to draw out the suspicious glances form the other three.

Sakura took one last long look at the blonde haired man, her mind sparked, she now remembered who he was, sort of. "How.." She spoke softly.

"How are you alive..." She said outloud although the question was to herself.

Deidara grinned menacingly and sacasticly replied, "Do you mean me, un?"

Sakura quickly jumped out of her place and clenched her fists. "You bastard!"

"Tch! After I save you sorry ass this is the thanks I get!"

"I don't care! Your a heartless criminal that should be dead!"

"You should thank people when they help you, un," Deidara spat back at her.

"Stop arguing he saved you for a reason even if he is a criminal...What do want..?" Shino asked Deidara percautiosly.

"Your smart...I need to get to Konoha, to ask your Tsunade a very important question, I know Akatsuki is no longer a threat so I hope she answer to me politely yeah..."

"Good luck with that, the guy that hates your guts the most is our new Hokage, Naruto!" Sakura frowned at him.

"Naruto..?" Deidara forgot the names of the Jinchuuriki.

"In a way you know it, The nine tails," Shino told him.

"Oh,..Now I remember he's the one that pounded the hell out of my manipulation, I miss those days, un,"

No one spoke after that, Deidara was surprised that they had not killed him but it wasn't like he wanted to be killed anyways. After hours they all fell asleep, Shino woke first in the early morning and scanned his two comrades. Deidara breathed lightly showing that he was going to wake soon, but the other two girls were still fast asleep.

--

Hinata opened her eyes slowly she herd the arguing which upset her. The other three were up and ready to go, although Deidara's hands were tied behind his back and Sakura was yelling at him.

"Why would you ever do that to someone!"

"I had to live with for long time he should be used to it to!"

"Your scum!" Sakura stomped out of the cave and stood fuming and yelling to herself outside.

Shino ignored the yelling and walked slowly to Hinata. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, Shino picked her up by her shoulders.

"Hinata-san let's go," He lightly let go and walked outaide to calm Sakura down.

After she was ready to go, they headed out. No one talked for the hours ahead. Deidara and Sakura gave each other death glares, while Shino kept a lead, and Hinata trailed behind everyone else.

The village wasn't far away, but the forest had gotten thicker over years so it made it longer trip to get back. The village was not in good shape, but it wasn't just the Hokage's fault. Everything had just been going downhill, so everyone was to blame. The gates became visable to the naked eye. Deidara looked up at the gates of the village. The place looked like an acient ruin by the cover. Large cracks filled the gates, along with vines and mold scatter here and there.

They walked up to the front booth where two shinobi sat quietly yet egarly like they were waiting for something.

"Sakura! Hinata! Shino!"

* * *

Okay that was kind of cheesey before so i made it a little less cheesey...Now I have to redue the next chapter and we can get on with this shit story...PLEASE REVIEW.

LILLY


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

There in the booth sat two familiar faces. Sakura ran up to them immediatly. The blond hair one jumped up and began yelling thier names.

"Naruto! Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto left the booth to embrace Sakura.

"Your okay! Thank god!" Naruto held her tightly.

They parted, Shino and Hinata came up beside Sakura. "Don't you think you should be working at your office?" Sakura asked.

"When I sent Shino and Hinata...I decided to stay at the gates...I was worried for you guys, I can't loose anymore friends," Naruto sighed. She sighed and smiled up at him.

"...How's Lee?" Sakura struggled to say.

"I don't know..." Naruto looked up at his friends. "But..he'll be okay! I know it!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto. She could tell the he knew Lee wasn't okay, but was happy that Naruto still kept his enthusiasm just so she wouldn't worry.

Deidara grunted and glared as they all had thier reunioun. He didn't understand how they could be so happy at times like these. And more so he was slightly angered that they had him tied like pig.

As they continued talking, Deidara realized that this could be his break to escape. In other words, then form a team, and get a chance to dig up Nara forest to retrieve that blunt asshole Hidan.

Slowly he began to walk quietly away, while everyone's attention was focused on something else. Although he didn't realize that Kakashi was eyeing him courisouly.

"You must be tied up for a reason," As Deidara was walking backwards he bumped into the masked-nin.

"Huh?" Deidara swiftly turned to face him and backed away once again. "Dammit," He mumbled softly.

"Who are you?"

"You should of all people know, un," _Wow has the Akatsuki really been completely whiped of everyone's memory? I should at least be a bit reconisable to him...he ripped my damn arm of._

"Well, mind giving me name?"

"Yes I do, un."

Naruto looked over at Kakashi and Deidara. "Hey! Who are you?!"

"Holy fuck...You guys are more retarded than Tobi, miracle, yeah," Deidara rolled his eyes.

"All I asked was who are!" Naruto pointed a finger at his face. "I'm the Hokage, I need to know these things!"

Sakura glared at Deidara as he just smirked back at them.

"Remember what happened...to Gaara," Naruto glanced at Sakura, Deidara grinned hiding the face that said 'oh no'. He was going to get the shit beaten out of him if she told him the rest. But if he attempted to kill her he would be raw meat.

"...When he died...and Chiyo saved his life?" Naturo's eyes grew larger in anger, his gazed fixed on Deidara.

"You," Naruto's gazed turned to a glare, "Son of bitch!"

He rushed to Deidara with a fist held. Kakashi had a grip on him so that he couldn't loosen, not that that would help because all his chakra had been drained. Shino suggested it for the safety of others.

"Bastard!" Naruto slammed a fist across his cheek causing Deidara to stumble slightly but he held his ground, along with the help of Kakashi hold his shoulders up.

"Fucker..." Deidara mumbled to himself.

"What the hell did you bring him here for!" Naruto sqeaked. "How is he alive!"

Deidara showed no emotion to Naruto, instead he gave him a gaze that Naruto learned hate so much.

"Why do all look like that!" He slammed another fist into Deidara's face, causing his scope to break off, leaving a large gash under his eye.

"Uhg," He cringed at the pain of his eye. The blood rolled down his cheek.

"If you have something to say just say it goddamit," Deidara glared at him.

"I have alot to say to you!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and fummed back to the Hokage's office. Deidara glared at his back and then did the same to the shinobi in front of him.

"Why do have to be such a bastard! He never did anything to you!" Sakura bellowed at him.

"Akatsuki changes your view about everything you wouldn't know, un," He hissed at her. Sakura just frowned at him and followed Naruto to the Hokage's office.

"I don't plan on making anything explode, yeah," Deidara sighed.

"Shino, Hinata I'll take care of him you go and get some rest," Kakashi ordered.

"Right," They said at the same time and walked off.

"So where I'm going?" Deidara asked. He had respect for Kakashi, but he was still ticked off and trying not to put out on the masked man.

"Questioning," Kakashi replied almost boredly.

"Thought so," Kakashi and Deidara walked through the city of Konoha, it's streets were trashed and unlike it's usual flowing crowd of people barely anyone walked the pavements of the village.

The two men reached a small wearhouse, Deidara's eyes flickered at Kakashi for a moment, who paid no attention to him. They then enter the large shack, inside it was empty besides the hay that laid everywhere.

"Come over here," Kakashi pushed Deidara to the far end of the shack. There basically the only thing in the warehouse was a chair with cuffs for the arms and legs.

Deidara froze. "...We're not going to kill you," Kakashi told him and Deidara was forced to sit in the chair. He didn't beleive what he said but he had no choice. He sat in the chair and was locked in.

Out of nowhere four ANBU shinobi surrounded Deidara along with Kakashi. Thier plaster white masks stared a never ending dead stare at him, which made him squirm in his seat.

"So you are going to kill me, un," Deidara stated.

"No we're not...I already told you that.." Kakashi replied.

"We're just going to ask you some questions...if you don't comply we will use torture..." One of the ANBU interruped.

"About the Akatsuki?" Deidara asked.

"Yes.." Another one of the plaster masked nins replied.

Deidara sighed. He waited for them to start firing off, but there was a long pause. He didn't have anything against Konoha and never did. And he was pretty sure he could ask answer any questions about the Akatsuki too.

"Are there other Akatsuki alive?"

"Yes, yeah," Deidara replied.

"We have an inter book about each of your pasts, skills, personal info and origin," Kakashi interfired.

"You must have gotten it from either Orochimaru or Kabuto...they kept a book about us to kill us, hn," Deidara added.

"Yes...which ones are alive..?"

"Only one other...Hidan," Kakashi pulled a book from one of the others hands and began to flip through it. He stop once he reached the page with Hidan on it.

"Is that why you are here..?" One of the masked nins asked. Deidara nodded in reply. "He was immortal yet died in the Nara Forest, why do you look for his body?"

"Tch...Hidan is not dead...he'll never die he's just simply immobalized, yeah," Deidara said sarcasticly.

"How did the rest die..?"

"Take a guess cause I don't know..I faked my death because I wanted to go after Itachi not his little brother...but then I heard the news that Itachi was dead, hn," Deidara replied back to the masked man.

"You do know Madara started this war died in battle to the nine-tails.." Deidara was shocked, no he didn't know that.

"Where did that come from, yeah?" Deidara asked still a little shocked by the news that Kakashi told him.

"Madara was the true leader of the Akatsuki...he never told you of this nor of his plans?"

"Well, I guess not," Deidara was annoyed by this. He wondered if he was the only one who didn't know about this.

"How about we go and dig up your friend, shall we?" Deidara nodded in agreement. He needed to get himself and Hidan out of the village. He had lied about Hidan being the only other Akatsuki alive because there was Tobi too.

It was now coming down to the midday hours. Kakashi, Deidara and the several ANBU from before headed into the Nara forest. Kakashi tried to remember the spot where Shikamaru had taken the man, but had been a couple of years since the battle.

-

-

-

"Naruto..I'm sorry," Sakura frowned. Naruto sat at his desk, trembling. It had been a year since the huge attack in Suna. All of Gaara's followers began to blame him for the cause wasn't of war and not being a good leader. Gaara was reduce back to being heartless and destroyed alomost half the village in anger. He wasn't dead either, Naruto knew that for a fact. he had just dissappeared after his attack. Temari and Kankuro were on the search for thier brother. When Naruto got the news of his friend he felt helpless. When Deidara came back up it put him back into his dispair.

"...Naruto...I wasn't your fault.." Sakura walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want him in my village," Naruto whispered loudly his voice trembling.

"Okay.." Sakura let go and backed away silently, "I'll see what I can do.." She left the room leaned on the wall. She knew the pain that Naruto was in. He was always so used to being there when people needed him most but lately he been unable to do that deed. So many of his friends had died and Sakura's as well. She knew well enough that they were going to need a miracle to put an end to this war.

"Sakura?" It was Shizune.

"Huh? Oh Shizune! How is Lee," Shizune looked at her with smpathy.

"Yes he is..for now at least..we are trying our best to keep him alive.." Sakura smiled back and stood up. "I'll see you later today," Shizune bowed and walked into the Hokage's office.

-

-

-

Deidara was digging like a physcopath. He was eager to make his finding fast and easy. Kakashi had his book out and the ANBU were keeping an eye on the blonde. He took a quick moment to feel the soil and continued digging.

"So they set a trap using paper bombs which cause a bunch of rocks to fall into this hole, un," Deidara said outloud, he didn't even realize it. "That's smart,"

For hours on end he kept digging through the boulders and dirt. Every now and then testing the dirt. His eyes widen with victory. "I found him!"

* * *

Well done with editing NEXT WEEK I FINALLY GET OUT OF SCHOOL SWEET. please review also to anyone who didn't read my first story it's kind of related to this one okay. next chap to be out sometime next week. AND TO anyone who read the unredoation recomend reading this it's a bit different then the first one.


End file.
